


Bedroom Eyes

by missjo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poor lil smut ficlet has been on the back burner so many times since I started writing it but now here it is! Y'all get to enjoy some pretty self indulgent porn now. I hope you enjoy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Eyes

Basically, what if [this moment](http://imnotfoul.tumblr.com/post/59493323221/so-can-i-come-to-you-if-theres-anything-i-need-to) had led to something a bit more fun?

* * *

 

Thomas was exhausted from the car, the train, and then yet another car on their journey back from London. When they finally reached Downton he wasn’t much in the mood for any of the downstairs staff or their curiosities. He managed to brush them off and only barely registered Molesley’s announcement of a new footman arriving on his way up the staircase. Right then his only mission was to get to his room and unpack so that he could finally have a moment’s rest on something that wasn’t shaking or bouncing.

On his way down the hall he was caught slightly off guard by the open door to a previously unoccupied room. However, it was the partially naked young man inside the room that gave him pause. The lad --  _“Jimmy Kent at your service”_  -- had his back turned to him. Thomas allowed himself a few seconds to take in the figure of the young man before him. In the dim light he could see the way the broad lines of his upper back and shoulders tapered down to his slender waist. He even allowed himself a quick glance at that tight, youthful arse.

“Got the job then?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too much like an overexcited schoolboy in the young man’s presence.

Jimmy turned around. His handsome features settled easily into a grin when his eyes set on Thomas. The open friendliness in his expression made Thomas’s heart leap in his chest.

“I’m on my way, Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy responded. The deep, guttural quality of his voice went straight to Thomas’s cock.

Thomas stood up straighter and gave Jimmy his best encouraging smile. He was being careful not to appear too eager but he was just sure the young man could sense the way he was drinking in the bronze skin of his chest as he did up his shirt.

“They tell me you were a footman once.”

Had Jimmy been asking after him? Thomas doubted any of the staff would feel a great need to talk of him with anyone. O’Brien, perhaps, in the past, but not now. Not since bloody Alfred had come along and ruined things. The thought that this young man may have been curious about him was a rather disarming one.

“That’s right.” Thomas could feel himself grinning like a fool.

“So can I come to you if there’s anything I need to know?” he asked, voice low and intimate. The shape of his mouth as he spoke and the way he was looking up at him through his lashes made something warm and pleasant unfurl in Thomas’s stomach.

Oh, this young man was going to be trouble for him.

“Sure. Why not?” he replied, his eagerness leaking into his voice.

There was a slight shift in Jimmy’s expression after he spoke. The suggestion Thomas had seen writ there seconds before now looked more like a promise. In fact, he looked positively like the cat that got the cream.

“Thank you, Mr. Barrow. Do you mind stopping by after you’ve dealt with your bag?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head toward the chemise Thomas had completely forgotten he had in his hand. “Only, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Thomas gave him a quick nod. “Of course,” he all but stammered and hurried across and down the hall to his own room.

He closed his door and pressed his back against it for support. After he had caught his breath, Thomas tossed the chemise onto the cot and sat down beside it with a heavy sigh. He held his face in his hands as he tried to get ahold of himself.

Jimmy’s heavy-lidded eyes and pursed lips flickered behind closed eyelids. They made something Thomas had not felt in years unfurl low in his belly; desire. There was apprehension, distrust, and fear as well when he realized the young man could be trying to have him on for some sort of malicious intent. He was only able to entertain those thoughts for a few seconds before desire won out.

Feeling more composed and focused, Thomas stood and made his way back to Jimmy’s room. This time he found the door closed. He set his shoulders and knocked firmly.

Jimmy greeted him in the same state of undress as when Thomas had left him with a devious smirk curling at the side of his delicious looking mouth.

“Come in then, Mr. Barrow,” he said and motioned for him to enter.

Thomas hurried inside so that Jimmy could shut the door behind him. He took a brief study of the room before slowly turning to face him.

“Well?” he prompted when Jimmy did not speak right away.

“I was wonderin’ if you could help me into my livery, what with your vast experience, Mr. Barrow. I’m finding it a bit tricky,” Jimmy explained, his face the perfect example of innocence but for the glint in his eyes.

Thomas highly doubted Jimmy needed any help getting into or out of his livery but he could play the game too. He nodded curtly and stepped forward until he was close enough to smell Jimmy’s pomade and aftershave. Both were cheaper than he would have preferred but on the young man they smelled perfect.

“Gladly, Jimmy.”

He finished buttoning up Jimmy’s shirt with quick, expert fingers. Truth be told, Thomas would have much rather been undressing him but there was always time for that later, if the lad was up for it and he had a sneaking suspicion he was.

“I was starting to worry you’d not remembered my name,” Jimmy told him, holding Thomas’s gaze firmly with his own.

Thomas grabbed Jimmy’s tie from where it was hung over a chair without breaking eye contact. The other man’s dark blue gaze was intoxicating. He made quick work of the tie as well and dared to brush a fingertip along the exposed skin of his neck.

The hitch in Jimmy’s breathing and the slight fluttering of his eyelashes emboldened Thomas. Jimmy clearly desired him and that changed everything.

He leaned in close enough to be able to lower his voice into something more intimate. “I don’t believe I could ever forget a name like yours, Jimmy Kent.”

“Why’s that then?” Desire warred with something else on Jimmy’s expressive face as he asked the question.

Fear. Jimmy Kent was afraid. Of what -- Thomas rejecting him? Reporting him? It seemed absurd given the situation they were currently in but Thomas was familiar with uncertainty. He took pity on the young man and dragged his fingers along the firm line of his jaw with more obvious purpose.

“You have rather a memorable face,” he murmured, watching with pleasure as the fear left Jimmy’s eyes. The lust and desire left in those dark blue depths were much more pleasant.

“Thank god for that,” Jimmy said in return, breathless. He pressed his fingers to the warm skin of Thomas’s cheek and guided his mouth down onto his own in a slow, careful kiss.

Thomas enjoyed the slow, firm press of Jimmy’s mouth against his own for a few breaths. Then he dragged his fingers into his perfectly coiffed hair and parted his mouth to run his tongue along his plush lower lip. Their mouths crashed together in a blur of teeth and tongue. Thomas revelled in the taste and feel of him as Jimmy groaned into his mouth and tugged their bodies closer together.

“Yes…” Jimmy whimpered into his mouth and began clawing at Thomas’s livery. Thomas batted his hands away before he tore something and carefully removed his jacket and vest. He hung them over the back of Jimmy’s chair.

Jimmy made quick work of his tie as soon as he’d turned back to face him and used it to drag him over to the small cot in the corner of the room. He sat delicately on the edge and put a hand out to stop Thomas before he could press him down into the mattress. He grasped Thomas’s hips and looked up at him through his lashes.

“I’d like to take me time if y’don’t mind, Mr. Barrow,” he told him with a cocked eyebrow and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Thomas allowed the shirt fall to the floor. He let out a soft hiss when Jimmy’s perfectly shaped mouth made contact with the soft skin of his stomach.

“I’ve wanted to do this since you walked into that room with that stupid, gaping expression on your beautiful face,” Jimmy murmured, his voice rough with lust, as he licked and nipped at the skin around Thomas’s navel.

Generally Thomas would take offense to such things but just then Jimmy palmed his erection through his pants -- when had his trousers come unfastened anyhow -- and he couldn’t focus on anything else. He groaned at the contact and bent forward, grasping at the strong line of Jimmy’s shoulders for purchase.

Jimmy tugged his trousers down to his ankles and waited for him to awkwardly step out of them before leaning forward to mouth Thomas’s cock where it strained against his pants.

“Oh Christ --” Thomas gasped, knees threatening to buckle.

Jimmy glanced up at him and licked his lips. “Merely a humble footman, I’m afraid,” he replied, eyebrow arching to give him a self satisfied expression.

Thomas captured his twisted mouth in a rough kiss which Jimmy returned with fervor. He began to undo the fastens of his own trousers with a quickness Thomas found quite flattering. He desperately kicked his trousers and pants off before stretching back on the cot and finally pulling Thomas on top of him.

Thomas took a moment to remove his own underpants and paused to take in the golden youth splayed out beneath him. He was fairly certain than even in his prime he hadn’t looked nearly so perfect. Yet it was difficult to feel self conscious with the way Jimmy was looking at him.

“Well done, Mr. Barrow,” he growled, stormy blue eyes taking in his form hungrily.

Jimmy pulled Thomas in for another kiss and trailed his broad hands down the curve of his back to grip at his arse. He pressed their hips flush and keened prettily as their erections rubbed against each other.

They began to rock together. Thomas groaned and mouthed at Jimmy’s neck, shoulder, collarbone. He had never in a million years thought he would be spending his evening rutting against one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. The thought made him chuckle low in the back of his throat.

“Wha--” Jimmy began to ask before Thomas nipped playfully at his nipple and he had to shove his knuckles into his mouth to stifle his cry.

Thomas smirked and continued his way down the line of Jimmy’s taught body. He paid special attention to the firm plane of his stomach and sucked at the jut of his hipbone. He curled his tongue against his warm, flushed skin to taste the musky saltiness there and ran his uninjured hand up from Jimmy’s knee to the warm, smooth skin of his inner thigh. Jimmy’s muscles were trembling beneath his touch as the other man tried to maintain control.

“Mr. Barrow,” he croaked, running his fingers through Thomas’s hair. “Sometime before the others come up, if y’please.”

With a smirk Thomas promptly wrapped his tongue around the head of Jimmy’s cock. He took a brief second to enjoy the taste of him before taking his full length into his mouth. He slid his hand around to massage his bollocks as he set a rhythm, letting Jimmy hit the back of his throat again and again.

Jimmy’s breathing grew more labored and he tangled his fingers roughly in his hair. Thomas moaned around his prick before finally releasing it with a wet pop.

“Wha--”

Thomas maneuvered Jimmy’s legs over his shoulders and lifted his hips up with his arms in one swift motion before curling his tongue around Jimmy’s puckered entrance.

“O- _oh_ \--” Jimmy murmured hazily, thighs tensing around him when he seemed to realize what Thomas had in mind. “Yes. Oh  _god_ …”

Permission explicitly given, Thomas spread his cheeks and pressed his tongue inside of him. Jimmy keened and arched his back, pressing Thomas deeper inside of him. He curled his tongue and stroked him slow and deep, taking his time until Jimmy’s chest was heaving and his entire body was quivering with the effort it took to hold himself up.

“Fuck-- yes--  _fuck_!” Jimmy growled out low and deep, yanking at Thomas’s hair.

Thomas could taste the pre-cum leaking from Jimmy’s straining cock and knew he was close. He chuckled and increased his pace, taking himself in hand. He stroked quick and rough, moaning against Jimmy’s sensitive skin at the sensation.

He delved his tongue in once, twice, and curled it just so before Jimmy was coming in spurts. Jimmy’s hips rocked violently with the force of it. He released his grip on Thomas’s hair to stroke himself through the finish before collapsing back on the bed.

Thomas removed his legs from his shoulders and shifted to get a good look at the beautifully spent form before him. He continued to stroke himself, biting his lower lip to hold back his cries, and never took his eyes off of Jimmy. He came in hard, fast bursts, his come mingling with Jimmy’s own on his stomach before collapsing beside him.

When their breathing had evened out and silence had descended around them Jimmy shifted onto his side and graced Thomas with a mischievous smirk.

“So, what d’you think, Mr. Barrow? First footman material?”

Thomas pinched Jimmy’s hip and rolled his eyes. “Should’ve known,” he grumbled, his pride kicked a little more than he wanted to let on. “Cheeky sod.”

Jimmy chuckled. “Before you get your pants in a twist I’ll tell ya that I wouldn’t’ve fucked Carson for the position,” he pulled a face at that. “You’re bloody gorgeous, you are. This was what I like to call a win/win an’ I can never resist a good gamble, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas smirked and nipped Jimmy’s shoulder before sitting up. “We’ll get along just fine then, Jimmy Kent,” he drawled.

Jimmy watched with peaked interest as Thomas stood and slipped back into his livery.

“Until next time, Mr. Barrow,” he said with a wink just before Thomas slipped out the door and across the hall to his own room.

Yes, Jimmy Kent was going to be trouble indeed. The very best kind.


End file.
